narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kotani Uozumi
Kotani Uozumi (魚住コタニ, Uozumi Kotani) is a kunoichi of Konohagakure's Uozumi clan, as well as a descendant of the Kusatani clan. Background Kotani and her twin brother Watari are the children of Kaisei and Ichika Uozumi. Through her maternal grandmother, she is a descendant of the Katō clan, and through her paternal grandmother, she is a descendant of the Uzumaki clan. Kotani had a fairly normal childhood. When she was very young, her father Kaisei joined the ANBU and because of this, she and her brother almost never saw him. This caused her to not form a strong bond with her father when she was little, though their relationship improved greatly once Kaisei returned to the regular forces. As Kotani's parents remained close to their childhood friends, she got to know the children of her parents' respective friends very well. On the day of Naruto Uzumaki's inauguration as the Seventh Hokage, she attended the ceremony alongside her parents and her brother. At some point before she entered the Academy, Kotani unlocked the Hidden Release kekkei genkai that the inherited from her mother. Personality Very similarly to her maternal grandfather and mother in her youth, Kotani has a playful and energetic personality that caused her to sometimes get in trouble at the Academy. She hates sitting still and is very active. Like her mother and her brother Watari, Kotani also inherited a verbal tic: "Sa!" (さ!; English TV: "Alright!"). Kotani, alongside her twin brother, is shown to love playing pranks on people by turning invisible. She is a cheerful child who has a tomboyish streak to her. Although she hates sitting still, Kotani is gentle and kind when needed. Overall, Kotani has a very similar personality to Watari, though she is a bit more impulsive. While in the Academy, she was shown to not have very good grades because she dislikes studying, though she is in actuality quite intelligent. Like her mother in her youth, Kotani is somewhat naïve and often can't tell when people are lying to her. She can also be impatient and is sometimes stubborn. While she is mostly respectful to authority figures and her parents, she has a better relationship with her mother due to Kaisei's frequent absence when she was very young. Nevertheless, she loves her entire family and enjoys spending time with them and is often seen walking around Konoha with her father and brother. Appearance Kotani's appearance seems to take fairly equally after Ichika and Kaisei. She has short, unruly green hair in a very similar style to her father, bright blue eyes, and lightly tanned skin. Kotani is fairly small for her age, often being mistaken for being younger than she really is. She also has a beauty mark under her left eye, inherited from her father, and always wears two pink hair clips. While Kotani inherited most of her facial features, such as eye shape and color, from her father, most people think that she resembles Ichika more due to hair color and stature. While in the Academy, Kotani wears a white turtleneck shirt under a short, light blue pinafore dress with the Uozumi clan symbol on the back and a short pink scarf on top. Under that, she wears a pair of black cropped leggings and pink shinobi sandals. Upon becoming a genin, Kotani's attire changes to a black, long-sleeved, sweater-like shirt with the sleeves rolled up and her clan symbol on the back, a white skirt that ties at the side like her mother's, pink cropped leggings, and black shinobi sandals. She also wears her forehead protector on blue cloth in the traditional way. When she is off-duty, Kotani usually has a camera around her neck. Epilogue After Boruto asked his classmates to join him in pulling a prank, none of them joined him. Kotani briefly considered doing so, though Watari could tell what she was thinking and shook his head at her. Later, she was seen taking pictures of a cluster of flowers outside of the Academy. Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month : Main article: Naruto Gaiden: The Seventh Hokage and the Scarlet Spring Month Kotani is briefly seen in the classroom as their teacher tells them their graduation exams are the following week. She is later seen with Watari playing a prank on a civilian by turning invisible and then reappearing behind them. Boruto: Naruto the Movie : Main article: Boruto: Naruto the Movie In Other Media Video Games Kotani Uozumi is a playable character in the following video games: Trivia *''Kotani'' (usually written as "小谷") means "little valley." Her name is a reference to her mother's maiden name (Kusa'tani'). *Like her brother, Kotani inherited her mother's verbal tic, which is "Sa!" (さ!; English TV: "Alright!"). *MonsieurCrouton originally intended for her name to be "Botan" (牡丹) meaning "peony." However, this name was instead given to Ichika's sensei. *Kotani and Watari each had only a 50% chance of inheriting Hidden Release, though they both ended up possessing it. *Through her mother, Kotani is a descendant of the Katō clan, however along with Ichika and Watari is not classified as such. This is because Ichika did not take on her mother's last name. *Kotani's blood type could be A, B, or AB, as Kaisei is a type B while Ichika is a type AB. *According to character trivia from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: **In contrast to her usually active personality, Kotani's hobby is photography (specifically flowers). She also enjoys playing pranks. **Her favourite foods are taiyaki (fish-shaped cake with red bean paste or other fillings) and shrimp, something that she shares with her father. **Her least favourite foods are nattō (fermented soybeans) and eggplants. Reference Kotani Uozumi is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by MonsieurCrouton. This article/character is still in development!